


Up Down Up Down

by ILikeCookiesLoads



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Family, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeCookiesLoads/pseuds/ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an accident... just an accident... just an accident... <br/>Not like that would change anything, he was a murderer, he had killed does he was meant to protect, killed! <br/>Bunny blames him, and rightly so.<br/>Tooth, Sandy and North on the other hand are desperate to help him, they say he needs help, his scared though... so scared.<br/>He wants to go down, down, down, down, to the South Pole, there he will be safe. Yeah, there he will be safe. But the guardians have other plans, even Bunny who blames him thinks he shouldn't go down to the South Pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up Down Up Down

Up...  
Down...  
Up...  
Down...  
Tears begin to fall.  
Up...  
Down...  
Up...  
Down...  
Blood lies still in the snow.  
Up...  
Down...  
Up...  
Down...  
He can’t stand up.  
Up...  
Down...  
Up...  
Down...  
He can’t run any more.  
Up...  
Down...  
Up...  
Down...  
Down come the four guardians, into the clearing in front of him.  
Up...  
Down...  
Up...  
Down...  
No where left to run.... no where left to hide...  
Up...  
Down...  
Up...  
Down...  
Down...  
Down...  
And suddenly, it won’t come up again. 

Jack closes his eyes, not looking up. 

“It’s over, Jack, there’s no where to go, you’re too weak to run any further, you’d be better off   
giving up!” Bunny said.

Jack cuddles his legs close, his life had always been a yo-yo, up, down, up, down... recently, he had sunken specifically low but... he hadn’t expected this.

“I don’t want to,” he whispered, sounding pitiful. 

“Well you should have though about that first, should you?” Bunny growled sounding monster like to Jack who at that very moment just wanted to be left alone.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Jack shouted, tears falling as he pulled away, closer to the tree, he was gasping for breath and struggling to breath, he would probably faint from loss of blood shortly.

“We know,” Tooth whispered kneeling down, “don’t worry, we won’t hurt you, okay?”

Bunny growled, “oh quit trying to comfort the runt, he did so do it on purpose!” Bunny accused. 

“Bunny...” North sounded uncertain. 

“You love blizzards! Love ‘em more than anything don’t ya? Stupid winter spirit, always knew you were trouble... do you have any idea how many children were in that city?!” he shouted the last bit so loud even North flinched.

Jack sobbed into his legs, not looking up.

“Thousands! Thousands of children that will never... never, live to be an adult!” Bunny shouted even louder making Jack cry louder as if trying not to listen.

“Bunny, stop it!” Tooth scolded carefully trying to get closer to Jack who just pulled away and hit the tree behind him, “Jack... don’t...”

“I-I... I need to go... t-to... the South Pole... there... safe...”

“It is, but the North Pole is safe too,” Tooth whispered, “and we’ll be there, isn’t that better?”

Jack shook his head, tears fell from his eyes, “I can’t go up... not any more, I need... I need to stay down... down... down...” he began to gasp. 

Sandy who until then had not intervened, finally decided to try his own technique, while nobody was looking and Tooth attempted to speak to Jack he carefully weaved a single beautiful dream and sent it over to Jack. If he could get Jack to sleep peacefully they could take him back to the North Pole where he would be safe.

Of course things were not that simple, Jack looked up at last moment spotting the sand and in his traumatized state he screamed at the very top of his lungs, Sandy quickly pulled the dream back but the damage had been done. Jack subconsciously began to form a blizzard, a big one at that.

Tooth backed away, “oh no... Jack stop it!” she shouted, but it was no use, Jack couldn’t hear any of them though the wind.

Bunny growled, “that is it!” he pulled his boomerangs out and threw one.

“Don’t you dare!” Tooth screamed at the top of her lungs sounding angrier then she ever had, she flew forward but only managed to stop one.

They knew the other had hit it’s target when the scream stopped abruptly and the blizzard began to stop. Tooth who was holding the boomerang gasped staring into the blizzard, eyes wide and disbelieving. 

Bunny caught his other boomerang coldly as it came back, Tooth dropped the other one flying quickly too Jack, she gasped and landed by his side, tears filling her eyes, “oh Jack,” she whispered and pulled him close, Bunny had hit him right in the head and blood was mixing with his write hair. Tooth had already dried her eyes by the time North and Sandy ran to her side. 

North knelt beside her quickly removing his own coat to wrap Jack up in and hold him close, “Bunny...”

“That was uncalled for!” Tooth shouted accusingly as Bunny approached.

“I’m not having him kill anyone else.”

“It was an accident! I swear if you say he killed someone one more time I will have you cooked with carrots for Jack to eat when he gets better!” she shouted.

North frowned, “you two, stop it, we need to get back...”

“Will he be okay?”

“Who cares about him?” Bunny crossed his arms.

“You cracked his skull, Bunny.”

Bunny’s expression dropped instantly, “what?” he jumped forward to look at Jack, ignoring Tooth who hissed at him like a cat.

“Only a little, you over-judged the wind.”

Bunny looked regretful but he quickly covered it up, “he’ll recover, does children...”

“Bunny...” North interrupted, “please, drop it, we will discuss back at Pole, okay?”

Bunny looked like he wanted to refuse but instead nodded, “I guess if he causes another blizzard it would be better there than here.”

And so the guardians returned to the North Pole with there injured comrade. It had definitely been a long day... one that had rapidly crashed out of control.


	2. Accidents

Earlier...

Jack flew though the sky, the wind though his hair, the snow down bellow and up above chilled the air and made Jack laugh out loud as he let himself fall down the wind catching him at just the right height for him to open the window to the big living room where the guardian meetings were held. He flew in and down halfway before stopping turning and closing the window, “sorry,” he said still laughing at the sight of Bunny glaring.

“Yeah right, you’d love to watch me freeze,” he growled, clearly in a bad mood.

“Well if you keep up that mood perhaps,” he said still laughing, sitting on the sofa next to Tooth. 

Bunny just grunted as North came into the room, talking happily with Sandy, some food and drink neatly laid out on one of Sandy’s dream clouds which he then put on a table.

“Thank you,” Tooth said politely as she grabbed a mug of tea.

Jack avoided the hot drinks and freshly cooked cookies and instead helped himself to a few berries, “ever tried frozen berries? Way better than normal,” he said to North who just laughed.

“For you all is better cold, no Jack?”

Jack laughed, “totally!”

Bunny didn’t say anything, knowing he was outnumbered.

The guardians meeting went as normal, North talked, Tooth made suggestions, Sandy nodded, Bunny grunted and Jack made jokes. 

At the end of the meeting Tooth decided to tell North and Sandy about how it was the birthday of one of her baby teeth tomorrow and she had cooked sugar free cupcakes for them. Jack meanwhile decided to annoy Bunny by innocently pretending to enjoy drawing frost pictures on the inside of the window and lower the room temperature in the progress. 

“Frostbite,” Bunny growled.

Jack laughed, “that my new nickname, Kangaroo?” 

“Call me that one more time-!”

Jack began to laugh before he could finish, “jeez, what ya got against kangaroos? I think there cool... oh wait, your right, you’re not a kangaroo, not cool enough!” ç

“That’s it!” Bunny threw a boomerang at him.

Jack dodged, “hey, I didn’t meant it as a bad thing, course you ain’t cool Bunny, you’re a spring spirit, you’re warm!”

“Jack, I am sick of these bad jokes!” he said throwing another boomerang this time hitting Jack hard. 

“Bunny!” Tooth shouted as Jack fell to the ground, “that was uncalled for!”

“Jack are you okay?” North said helping him up.

Jack looked kinda hurt, he gave a small nod but did not speak.

“You know what else was uncalled for! Another guardian!”

Down...

“Bunny!” this time it was North who shouted, but the damage was done.

“Jack... don’t listen to him,” Tooth began but Jack was gone, leaving only an open window left to prove he was ever there.

He flew straight to Russia, found a big city and a tall building and sat at the very top where he was almost in the clouds and there he began to cry, and cry, and cry, and cry. 

As he cried the snow turned to hail the wind turned into whirlwinds, the clouds became thick and black, and as the city bellow began to freeze, Jack continued to cry. It wasn’t until the building he himself was on collapsed that he noticed what he had just done. Jack fell to the ground, he fell...

Down...

And as he looked around and saw all the horror, all the fear, destruction and... death... he saw something else. Four faces, fear, disbelief, pity and anger. Jack backed away, as he realized, as they approached. 

He looked straight into Bunny’s eyes, and his eyes filled with so many tears, “you’re right!” he shouted and suddenly he fled once more, uncertain where he could go. 

Down.


End file.
